


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（8）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（8）

早上匆匆忙忙赶到学校的时候，鸣人不负众望的迟到了。  
他拉着脸，天蓝色的眼眸暗淡无光，眼下还有一层重重的黑眼圈。明明不是很冷的天气，他把自己裹了个严实，整个人肿了一圈。  
好友奈良鹿丸看他这么一副装扮，忍不住问：“喂鸣人，你没事吧？”  
他本来是懒得问的，但奈何对方脸色太差，以至于鹿丸看着也有些心惊胆战。  
难得看见一向精神奕奕、活泼乱跳的家伙郁郁寡欢的……  
“嗯？没事啊……”鸣人摆了摆手，回答的有气无力。他瘫在课桌上，有些疲惫地闭上眼睛打算小憩一会儿。  
“真的没事？随便你……话说鸣人你最近有些怪怪的。”奈良鹿丸拉了把椅子坐在他旁边，托着脸瞥向鸣人。  
“是和宇智波有关吧？”  
“！”  
命中要害，鸣人立刻警觉起来，他抬起头有些紧张地问奈良鹿丸：“哪里奇怪了？我很好啊！”  
“啧，口癖都没了，还说不怪？”  
奈良鹿丸站起身，拍了拍鸣人的肩，“反正不关我的事，我还没兴趣掺与别人的麻烦事。”  
他说着，余光瞥向鸣人不安的神色，对着自己嘴巴做了一个拉链的手势，“放心好了，我嘴很严的。”  
鸣人的脸色一下子僵住了。  
鹿丸是不是发现了什么？难道他们暴露了？！这家伙一向聪明的可怕，当初真不该和他分到一个班……  
奈良鹿丸一副睡不醒的样子回到座位，脑袋里却在回想鸣人刚刚不小心露出的脖间斑点的吻痕。  
“太聪明可真不是件好事啊……麻烦死了……”他自言自语道。

上午第二节课上完时，鸣人烦闷地打开手机看时间。  
离系统任务截止还有两个小时，佐助却还没回来，要是任务失败的话……可恶！  
今早系统发布了新的任务，鸣人屁股还在隐隐作痛，十分不期待新任务的到来。  
但系统还是一如既往地发布了新的任务——  
“嗡——亲爱的宿主（调教者），早上好。”  
“因宿主要求减小今日调教力度，系统将由此生成第五次任务。”  
“环境检测中……任务生成。”  
“尊敬的宿主，当前为调教第五天：捆绑是一门艺术，配合本产品，请先从入门级的龟甲缚和股绳缚开始吧。”  
“今日任务完成后，系统将不发放奖励。”  
“任务失败后，调教对象将在随机地点随机时间进行强烈前列腺电击，并伴随马眼棒按摩。”  
“计时开始，当前任务剩余时间：6：00：00。”

昨晚的木马太过刺激，加上佐助不知疲倦地折腾了他一整夜，漩涡鸣人的身体几近虚脱。  
今早起来的时候，鸣人甚至站不稳身体，就连衣服都是佐助帮他穿的。  
考虑到鸣人的身体负担，佐助在仔细阅读过银色跳蛋的使用说明书后，发现任务虽然不能取消，但可以进行适当减重。  
只不过当任务减重后，系统将不提供相应道具和教学，需要宿主自己去学习，而惩罚任务则会被加倍。  
一般来说，宿主不会去选择这样的选项。但鸣人昨天一副崩溃的模样实在令佐助有些忧心，考虑再三，他还是选择了这个方案。  
当然，他不会去想漩涡鸣人昨晚那副模样多半是他害得。  
总之，宇智波佐助一大早就请了假，说要到附近的成人店看看有没有什么捆绑绳子，顺便学学什么是龟甲缚……

正想着对方什么时候到，鸣人手机就收到了佐助的消息。  
佐助让他一会儿到保健室，他在那里等着鸣人。  
——喂白痴佐助！你有准备好东西吗？  
——放心吧吊车尾，乖乖过来就好了。  
——切。

第三节快要上课，鸣人跑到班主任卡卡西那里请病假。  
倒用不着什么理由，那张面容憔悴的脸足以让一向以苛刻著称的卡卡西老师放走他。  
卡卡西靠在椅背上，左手还拿着用教科书书皮包着的《亲热天堂》。  
他和奈良鹿丸一样注意到了鸣人身上的不对劲，不过作为过来的成年人，并且猜想鸣人的对象是个小姑娘。卡卡西只是抬眼轻笑了一声，善意地调侃道：“年轻人嘛……虽然这种事情很美好，不过鸣人你还是节制一点好。”  
被当做肾虚的漩涡鸣人一把抢过卡卡西签好的假条，皮笑肉不笑道：“不、牢、你、费、心、了！卡卡西老师！”  
“啧。”  
卡卡西看着鸣人一脸气愤地关上了门，挑了挑眉，垂眼继续看他的《亲热天堂》了。

走到一楼的保健室，鸣人左右张望后，敲了敲门。  
“进来吧。”说话的是鸣人熟悉的保健老师，纲手奶奶。虽然一把年纪了，但看起来和二十岁的小姑娘一样好看，并且脾气格外火爆，同学们背后叫她老妖婆，也不知道纲手奶奶是否知道。  
因为爱好户外运动，鸣人经常容易受伤，倒是和她关系不错。  
看到鸣人进来后眼神乱飘，纲手丝毫不意外，她低头收拾要准备的东西，“在等佐助吗？那小子去给我拿东西了，马上就回来。”  
把沉甸甸的医疗箱合上，纲手说：“我马上就要出去，钥匙给了佐助那小子，你们两个就待在这儿吧。”  
纲手奶奶语速极快，鸣人根本找不到插嘴的地方。他意识到佐助事先对纲手奶奶编了一些借口，因为怕不小心戳穿佐助，他只能局促地点了点头，没有再说别的话。  
这下鸣人反映就显得有些奇怪，纲手奶奶抬眼看他，发现鸣人脸色苍白，倒是有些理解这小子今天为什么不吵吵嚷嚷地烦人了。  
两人这样待了一会儿，佐助匆匆赶来，还有些喘气。  
他把包装精致的口红递给纲手，面色不善：“老妖……纲手奶奶，这是你要的吧？”  
明明给鸣人发过消息，只要在保健室等对方过来就好。纲手却说自己的口红找不到了，硬要佐助越过半个学校，到纲手住的教师公寓拿口红。这事情换到谁身上，都会非常郁闷。  
“就是这个！”  
拿到心爱的口红，纲手笑眯眯地提着医药箱，站在门口对两人说：“我下午就会回来，这中间随便你们怎么闹腾，但之后要收拾好房间。”  
“知道。”

“啪——”  
门被合上，偌大的保健室只剩下佐助和鸣人两人。  
鸣人坐在床上，正要对佐助说些什么，对方却头也不抬地从背包里抽出要用的道具。  
“时间来不及了，赶快行动起来。”  
鸣人只好点头，把窗帘合上后，就在漆黑的房间里把自己脱得干干净净。今早来之前，他已经做过扩充，将银色跳蛋塞进了后穴，习惯之后倒是有些麻木。  
而因为这几天频繁的性爱，鸣人的大腿上布满密密麻麻的吻痕和淤青，膝盖也疼得厉害。他大腿内侧甚至被磨破了皮，那是昨晚让他痛恨的木马留下的痕迹。

到底是在保健室里干这种事情，鸣人格外不自在，他有些不安地注意外面的声音。  
离第三节下课还有一段时间，外面十分寂静，这让鸣人好受了一些。  
保健室里除了鸣人的呼吸声还有佐助研究绳子的窸窣声，鸣人见佐助若有所思地望着手里的绳子，好像在回忆要怎么做。  
鸣人没忍住问他：“喂佐助，开始吗？”  
“马上。”佐助呼了口气。  
他回忆今天早上店主教的束缚技巧，先给绳子对折，套在了乖乖低头的鸣人的脖子上。  
鸣人的脖颈看起来十分纤细，从佐助的角度看来，那里脆弱到他甚至能够一手捏碎。  
用来捆绑的绳子佐助特意挑选的软毛的，贴在皮肤上并不疼，只是微微发痒，算是十分轻柔了。  
白色软绳穿过锁骨，在中间打下了第一个结。紧接着佐助穿过鸣人的胸口，在胸膛中间打下了第二个结。  
第二个下来的时候，鸣人感受到身体有被轻微的束缚感。但因为不算强烈，他只是听话地任由佐助接着捆绑。  
‘好像也不算很疼。’鸣人默默地想。  
但接下来，事情就完全超出鸣人的想象了。

绳子在鸣人的胸骨、耻骨上各自打上了绳结，然后软绳绕过鸣人胯下，在背后的位置打结。  
上半身的绳子完成后，鸣人的身体被绳子勒成了一块块菱形状，软绳接触的皮肤都轻微发红，腰腹有一股巨大的束缚力让鸣人被迫直起腰。  
每当想要弯下腰时，鸣人上半身都被勒的厉害。  
佐助接着开始了下半身的工作。  
两个人虽然做过几回，彼此的关系也突破了暧昧。但对于绳艺这种充满了艺术性美感的BDSM，两人都不算很感兴趣。  
况且默默等着对方系绳子也太尴尬了吧……  
鸣人站在佐助面前，感受到对方将腰部周围用绳子捆住，佐助明显在这里花了一番力气，以至于当绳子掠过鸣人的胯下时，他感受到绳子狠狠勒进了后穴里，甚至将阴茎下的囊袋勒的发疼。  
他不适应地“唔”了一声，发现事情还没完，绳子掠过胯下后，捆住了鸣人的双手，最后打下了一个结。  
鸣人的手被束缚在背后，他的手和勒进后穴的绳子形成了相当微妙的关系，一旦手想要挣扎，软绳就扎在穴口，狠狠地打磨着鸣人的穴肉，又疼又痒。  
佐助松手，听到脑内系统传来的声音。  
“嗡——已检测到束缚术完成，系统将开始启动跳蛋。计时三小时后，任务将正式完成。”  
佐助垂眼，他将软垫移到鸣人面前，对一脸难为情的鸣人说：“鸣人，跪在地上。”  
“干嘛？”  
“会好受一点。”  
“唔……知道了。”

绳子把身体限制的十分彻底，光是弯膝跪地，鸣人就用了很大的力气。  
更不用说穴内的跳蛋开始小幅度的跳动，它早早就埋在软软的穴肉里，被肠肉紧紧包裹着。  
跳动时，肠肉被跳蛋刺激，早已被忽略的涨感又开始从后穴传到身体各处。  
鸣人跪在软软的乳垫上，脸对着佐助的下腹。他抬头，看着俯视他的佐助，内心觉得不妙起来。  
佐助对着他浅浅笑着，墨黑色的眼眸带着笑意：“总不能让我看着你受折磨吧，那也太不人道了。”  
所以，还是让他也参与进来吧。

门外的下课铃声响起，走廊上开始有学生的走动说笑声。  
门内，鸣人被迫低头将佐助炽热的阴茎塞进嘴里，龟头滑过喉道时将粘膜滑的一片火辣。  
苦涩的前列腺传到舌尖，鸣人脸微微发红，不等佐助按着他的脑袋，他便低头让肉棒在他喉咙里来回抽插。  
佐助一上午去学习怎么打绳结，他反而什么都没做成，只能在这种事情上好好犒劳对方了。  
绳结将后穴磨得发疼，手每每想要抬起时，穴口的绳结都会被摁进穴内，粗糙的质感带着电流般的快感让鸣人想要放声尖叫，但只能被粗大的阴茎堵在嘴里。  
后穴的跳蛋经过一开始将肠道温热的预习后，在甬道里加快频率跳动着向穴内深处跳动。  
剧烈的频率每每滑向鸣人的前列腺时，快感将耻骨都折磨的发热，电流密密麻麻从四肢传来，使鸣人的射精感极其强烈。  
但他射不了，佐助在打绳结之时，在阴茎的茎身也绕了一圈。只要身体有哪点不动，甚至因为快感呼吸加重，绕在肉棒的绳子都会收紧，将阴茎折磨的疼痛不堪。  
阴茎在射精的快感和疼痛感中反复来回，折磨的鸣人从喉间发出呜咽。  
他震动声带，龟头在捅向喉咙时被按摩的十分舒服，阴茎在鸣人嘴里不断涨大，口水在抽插时被带出，唇角溢出前列腺液和口水掺杂在一起的分泌物。  
“快点。”头上的人传来不容置疑的命令，鸣人呜咽一声，他有些委屈地红着眼圈，撑过身体绳子的压迫感，不顾绳结狠狠钉在肉穴里，将腰弯了下来。  
灵活的舌头掠过茎身，鸣人甚至能感受到肉茎上的青筋在他舌头的按摩下不断的跳动。  
后穴的跳蛋持续高频震动，鸣人弯腰之时，跳蛋顺着力气被挤压进穴内深处。它跳动着，小巧的身体恰好恰在那微微凸起、略有些红肿的前列腺上。  
“嗡——”  
跳蛋的声音在穴内一瞬间加大，快感瞬间在脑内放大了无数倍，鸣人挺着腰想要射精，却又被绳子狠狠勒住。  
他眼角闪着泪花，从鼻间发出哭腔。  
他实在被折磨的受不住了。  
原来绳子能这么折磨人……

正在这时。  
“啪啪——”  
门外响起敲门声，一个声音在门外焦急地说：“房间有人对吧？我刚刚听见声音了，麻烦快点开门，这里有个同学晕倒了——”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读


End file.
